1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable media devices and, more particularly, to updating content resident on portable media devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synchronization operations have been conventionally performed between portable devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and host computers, to synchronize electronic files or other resources. For example, these files or other resources can pertain to text files, data files, calendar appointments, emails, to-do lists, electronic rolodexes, etc. However, such synchronization schemes have traditionally used filenames and modification dates to determine whether files need to be copied between the devices. These synchronization schemes can be largely automated but nevertheless have to be initiated manually while the devices are connected.
In the case of media players, such as MP3 players, files are typically moved between a host computer and a media player through use of a drag and drop operation, like is conventionally done with respect to copying of a data file from a Windows desktop to a floppy disk. Hence, the user of the media player manually performs the synchronization for individual media items. As a consequence, synchronization tends to be tedious and time consuming for users.
More recently, media players have been able to be synchronized with a host computer when a bus connection over a cable is made. Here, the synchronization can be automatically initiated by the host computer when the cable is connected between the host computer and the media player. A user of the host computer can also manually initiate synchronization so long as the cable is connected between the host computer and the media player. In either case, initiation of synchronization is performed by the host computer, which corresponds to a “push” model. Typically, the host computer will operate a media management application that facilitates the management of media and well as synchronization of some or all of such media to a media player. One example of a media management application is the iTunes® media management software offered by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. One example of a media player is the iPod® media device also offered by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., which has the capability to be synchronized with a host computer over a cable. One disadvantage with synchronization over a cable is that the cable connection must be made. A user can often forget to connect the cable. Without the cable connection, the synchronization will not occur. A user can use a docking station to simplify the connection process. However, the user can still forget to couple the media player into the docking station. Further, the cable is normally relatively short in length, such as a few feet (e.g., 2-6 feet), so the media player must be brought within a few feet of the host computer for synchronization to occur.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved techniques to update (e.g., synchronize) content on media players when remotely located from a host computer.